Vivre Pour Servir
by Shikaima
Summary: Prisonnière de Dressrosa, Khara Antarès a eu le temps de ruminer sur les causes de son enfermement, et sur ces responsables. Alors qu'elle avait abandonné toute envie de vengeance, un Démon à plumes roses la sortira de son cachot. N'imaginant pas une seule seconde que cet homme lui proposera un marché où seule une des parties en ressortira gagnante. Mais à qui profitera-t-il ?
1. Chapter 1

Après deux ans passés dans les cachots humides de Dressrosa, Khara Antarès avait pris l'habitude d'être entravée et être sous étroite surveillance. Comparée aux autres résidents du cachot, Khara était bien la seule à disposer d'une cellule rien qu'à elle, étroitement agrémentée de plusieurs archers prêts à tendre l'arc pour l'abattre. Enfin ce n'était bien sûr que le traitement de rigueur pour garder l'une des grandes mercenaires du Nouveau Monde à l'ombre.

Lorsqu'un jour, elle fut surprise de les voir quitter leur poste et ne laisser qu'une petite faction avec elle. Il devait se passer quelque chose de vraiment très grave et malheureusement aucun moyen d'en connaître la cause.

Ses soupçons se confirmèrent en sentant des secousses qui se répercutaient à travers les murs et faisant tomber la poussière des parois. Son étonnement grandit lorsque des coups de feu résonnèrent tout près d'elle. Ses gardes tombaient comme des mouches, certains tombaient lamentablement de la terrasse située un peu plus haut, puis d'autres dégringolaient des escaliers.

Khara fut d'autant plus surprise lorsque deux hommes apparurent devant sa cellule, l'un était un jeune homme élancé avec un casque et des lunettes de soudure, l'autre était plus atypique habillé comme un bébé avec la tétine et son bavoir. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant pour la contempler puis d'un hochement de tête entendu, le punk détruisit les barreaux du bout des doigts dans une mini-explosion. Il prit son bras sans aucune once de douceur pour la sortir de son nid tout confort. Ses jambes engourdies sous l'effort inattendu la fit chanceler tombant lamentablement aux pieds de son sauveur. Celui-ci poussa un grognement mécontent et d'une pression la remit sur ses pieds, le deuxième attrapa son autre bras libre afin de la rendre plus stable ou par élan de générosité. Aussitôt ils remontèrent le long escalier séparant sa prison de l'ascenseur les menant au palais, sans dire un mot. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer là-haut ?

Son instinct lui hurlait de fausser compagnie à ces nouveaux bourreaux, une boule se formait dans son ventre dû à un stress et une peur grandissante. Les murs se rétrécissaient autour d'elle, le sol lui semblait si proche, l'impression que celui-ci s'ouvrait sous ses pieds ankylosés s'imposait de façon concrète. La tête lui tournait soudainement et …

\- Oï ! Tu vas pas nous faire le coup de la prisonnière qui s'évanouit, rétorqua celui qui avait une coupe à faire pâlir un hérisson tellement il y avait de piques.

\- Gladius… Un homme doit être plus gentil envers une demoiselle en position de faiblesse, intervint le bébé moustachu.

C'était étrange de sentir différentes poignes. L'une était dure et peu compatissante presque pressante alors que l'autre semblait plus emphatique et patiente. Un haut-le-coeur secoua sa poitrine, Khara fit tout son possible pour vomir tout ce qu'elle avait dans l'estomac, c'est-à-dire pas grands choses, sur les chaussures cirées du Punk qui ravala un grincement de dégoût. Oh oui qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas. Quelques instants et jurons plus tard, son cortège reprit la route vers le monde vivant, l'homme-enfant semblait beaucoup plus sympathique et la soutenait sans sourciller lorsqu'une de ses jambes lui faisait défaut. Par rapport à son collègue qui proférait toutes sortes de malédictions sous le couvert de son masque. En tout cas, elle devait dire qu'après avoir éjecter sa bile, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux et bien plus réveillée.

\- Je savais pas que sa Majesté avait renouvelé ses hauts gradés, commença-t-elle sur un ton qu'elle se voulait suave.

\- Nous ne sommes pas à ses ordres, cracha Gladius - si elle avait bien entendu son nom-.

\- Je doute que vous avez pu parvenir à moi sans son autorisation.

\- Vous le serez bien assez tôt, trancha Moustachu coupant court à toute autre question.

Cela ne la rassura pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout. Ses années d'entraînement sous la coupe d'un Maître sadique et fourbe l'aidèrent à comprendre le bourbier dans lequel elle était actuellement, et qu'il ne lui était en aucun cas favorable. Sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil… Pourtant pendant longtemps, Khara s'amusait avec la Mort finissant même par l'apprivoiser, la frôlant toujours de peu et la côtoyant de près. D'ailleurs un de ses instincts qui ne s'était pas manifesté depuis des lustres, quémandait la vue du sang de ce sois-disant Gladius. Sentir le liquide rougeoyant éclaboussait son visage, apprécier la chaleur quittant peu à peu sa victime, voir ses yeux s'éteindre tels une étoile filante… Oui elle voulait son sang. Problème ? Oui elle était persuadée que le Bébé-Adulte ne la laisserait pas agir à sa guise, son apparence juvénile était trompeuse, fait pour baisser la garde de son ennemi mais c'était bien lui le plus dangereux du duo. Dans son état, l'ancienne assassin ne pouvait pas se débarrasser des deux sans y laisser des plumes, et que fatalement se serait son hémoglobine qui salirait les tapis hors de prix du palais. Peu à peu, ses plans d'évasion se réduisaient.

Les escaliers étaient une vraie plaie à monter, plus ils remontaient plus Khara put observer tous les soldats au sol sans vie parsemant le béton telles des pétales de roses macabres. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'un quart de l'armée de Dressrosa se trouvait ici à protéger l'accès à son cachot. Riku avait-il eu peur des représailles ? S'il savait que personne ne viendrait la délivrer, il n'aurait pas affecté autant de personnes ici. Plusieurs fois ses pieds rencontrèrent une flaque de sang tiède, malgré son envie de sang, elle grimaça… Une véritable porcherie était sous ses yeux. Pas qu'elle n'en avait pas vu ou même jamais fait, mais cela était toujours répugnant de voir des corps dans des positions confrontant les lois de la souplesse humaine.

\- On est malade à la vue du sang, on se la ramène moins hein ?, grommela le plus intrépide.

\- Non je trouve ça presque artistique tous ces membres désarticulés.

Voyant qu'elle n'était aucunement traumatisée, Gladius reprit ses chuchotements mécontents. En tout cas ce n'était pas avec lui qu'elle pourrait avoir un quelconque soutien.

Passant au palier supérieur au sien, le trio traversa celui-ci sous les cris des autres prisonniers qui leur priait de les délivrer aussi, et même des promesses de les servir, mais rien. Ils continuèrent leur chemin à travers ce tumulte, cassant les oreilles de l'évadée et de l'homme explosion qui laissa son pouvoir s'échapper, laissant derrière eux tout une cellule en poussière… Le silence revint soudainement jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'ascenseur leur permettant un accès direct près de la Salle du Trône. Au moins elle ne fatiguerait pas ses jambes, et son souffle pourrait reprendre un rythme un peu plus normale. Très bonne nouvelle. La montée vers la sortie dura à peine quelques minutes, temps pendant lequel Gladius pestait encore contre la toute nouvelle odeur que dégageait ses chaussures, et qu'il avait honte de se présenter ainsi devant le Jeune Maître. La jeune femme retint tout commentaire provocateur, au risque de se faire exploser mais n'en pensait pas moins … Taquine mais pas suicidaire tout de même.

C'était peut-être niais mais sentir la brise fraîche et l'impression de ne plus être sous terre faillit l'émouvoir, Khara avait fermé les yeux pour en profiter pleinement. Sauf que sa brève émotion de retrouver la surface toucha à sa fin lorsqu'elle aperçut deux portes estampillées du symbole royal de Dressrosa. Khara sentit son corps se tendre à chacun de ses pas, la rapprochant de son jugement. Apparemment ses deux accompagnateurs remarquèrent la soudaine réticence dans ses muscles fins, puisqu'elle sentait l'élan de compassion qui s'emparèrent d'eux. Si c'est insolent de punk redoutait ce qui se trouvait derrière cet ultime obstacle, cela ne présageait vraiment rien de bon. Les battements de son coeur s'accéléra soudainement quand l'homme rouage lâcha son bras meurtri, pour ouvrir les deux battants.

La lumière du jour lui brûla la rétine, automatiquement la protection qu'était ses paupières se scellèrent. Elle peina à les ouvrir mais échoua lamentablement à garder les yeux ouverts plus de cinq secondes. C'était cela de vivre dans l'obscurité pendant plus d'un an, que les rares grains de luminosité soit la braise d'une bougie mourante. Allait-elle devenir aveugle ? C'était bien le cadet de ses soucis alors que son instinct lui soufflait que la menace était en mouvement. Perturbée par sa nouvelle cécité, Khara n'avait même pas remarqué qu'on l'avait lâché et qu'elle s'était roulée en boule sur le sol comme une enfant. C'était une bien belle déchéance pour celle qui a une époque faisait frémir les plus grands criminels. Petit à petit, ses yeux furent soulager grâce à une diminution des rayons aveuglant, et elle entendit vaguement du bruit d'un tissus épais tombant au sol.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela ?, résonna une voix profonde.

Des tremblements incontrôlés s'emparèrent de son corps, sans qu'elle ne puisse y faire quelque chose. Cette voix … Elle était toute en nuance, inspirant une crainte imperceptible et prometteuse de réaliser vos rêves les plus fous. La voix du Diable. Sauf que pour une assassin déchue ayant l'habitude de côtoyer la Mort, Khara était persuadée que celle-ci n'était pas entourée de plumes roses et ne portait pas de lunettes teintées. Non… Ce n'était pas la Faucheuse elle-même mais bien un de ses partisans.

Plus sa vision se stabilisait plus ce qu'elle voyait la faisait suffoquer. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu en vrai pourtant beaucoup de rumeurs le concernant lui étaient parvenues. Le Maître lui-même avait ordonné à ses suivants de ne pas s'approcher de Lui, de ne pas se mêler de ses affaires et de refuser tout contrat sur ses sbires ou lui-même. Pour que cet homme aussi imperturbable qu'était son instructeur l'interdise personnellement de ne pas l'observer ou tenter de chercher des informations, c'était que l'individu devait faire froid dans le dos.

Khara avait toujours été aventureuse sur le sujet, sa curiosité s'éveillant très facilement. Un jour alors qu'elle était en repérage sur une île de Grand Line, des badauds parlaient sur un soi-disant Shichibukai fraîchement nommé qui avait accosté son navire. Comprenant que c'était la personne redoutée, l'assassin s'était lentement coulée dans les ombres à la poursuite de celui-ci. En à peine une journée, elle avait retrouvé sa trace dans les hauteurs de la ville près du repaire de sa cible principale. Suivant les ordres de son maître, elle s'était cachée et observait le manège de l'équipage de Donquixote. Cela lui plaisait moyennement que c'était eux qui s'occupait de son travail, mais son instinct lui conseillait de ne pas contester sa prime. Ses jambes s'étaient mises à trembler et ses mains se crispaient sur la garde de ses dagues prêts à être utilisée. Mais elle s'était enfouie lorsque le géant blond sortait de la bâtisse en ruine. Lorsque son binôme lui avait demandé si elle avait rencontré le Démon céleste, Khara préféra garder le silence devant le carnage que ses coéquipiers et lui avaient fait. Le partisan du diable avait un visage.

\- On a perdu sa langue ?, gronda le démon céleste qui emprisonna son menton entre ses longs doigts.

La peur s'immisça dans ses veines quand elle se trouva face à face aux verres rosées, et le visage taillé dans la pierre qui était à quelques centimètres du sien. La prisonnière était pieds et poings liés, sans moyen de se défendre. De toute façon, son corps n'avait pas l'air très réceptif pour une envolée à travers la fenêtre. Et vu ce que ses sens lui disaient, elle se ferait empaler à la minute où elle oserait quelque chose. Ne voulant pas perdre la face, Khara tenta de chercher les pupilles derrière les intimidantes lunettes, la confiance qu'elle avait en son audace l'avait souvent tirer de nombreux mauvais pas… Enfin même si il y avait très peu de chance qu'elle s'en sorte.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que se serez vous qui me sortirez de cette charmante chambre.

\- Oh cette chose est dotée de parole alors. Dites-moi très chère pourquoi le Roi Riku vous a réservé autant d'attention ?

\- Peut-être que j'étais vraiment beaucoup trop compétente pour son propre bien ?

Sa bouche s'étira jusqu'à ses oreilles dévoilant des dents impeccablement blanches, si ce n'était pas un psychopathe qu'elle avait en face d'elle, Khara aurait demander l'adresse de son dentiste. La voix froide de son mentor la ramena à la raison, balayant les traces de son humour si particulier.

\- Et quelles sont vos … Compétences ?

\- Je serais ravie de vous montrer ce que je sais faire, ronronna-t-elle en approchant son visage puis elle reprit plus doucement d'un ton très intime. Mais… j'ai besoin d'un peu d'aide pour enlever mes entraves.

Le rire du blond anima quelque chose en elle, une chaleur inhabituelle débuta dans son ventre et un frisson d'appréhension couvrit toute sa peau. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle ressentait une telle sensation, enfin cela ne devait pas être très dur quand on a été dans un endroit confiné pendant longtemps.

\- La réputation de la nommée Sitri n'a pas été surfaite, dit-il en se relevant de toute sa hauteur.

Réellement surprise, elle se reprit très vite devant l'ennemi. Très peu de personnes ne connaissaient la véritable identité de celle qu'on appelait Sitri, à part ceux de son entourage et quelques informateurs infiniment discrets.

\- J'aurais bien fait une courbette pour me présenter mais on dirait bien que je ne suis plus aussi agile.

\- Même lorsque vous êtes au bout de votre vie vous trouvez le moyen de plaisanter ? Je ne pensais pas que l'ordre des assassins avait une telle légèreté.

\- Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde effectivement. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre ?

\- L'espoir ?, proposa le blond en la dominant.

Khara s'esclaffa littéralement devant la question du Démon Céleste. L'espoir était un mot banni du vocabulaire de l'Ordre, si tu n'étais pas suffisamment bon pour réussir les mission assignées personne ne viendrait vous sauver. C'était courir ou mourir.

\- Sitri ne connaît pas ce mot.

\- Connaît-elle la Mort ?

\- Elles sont très bonnes amies.

\- Est-ce que la fragile chose devant moi est prête à embrasser son destin ?, demanda-t-il en repartant vers son trône.

\- Toujours.

\- Et si nous évitons de salir mon tout nouveau mobilier ? Je vous propose un marché que vous ne pourriez pas refuser.

\- Ah oui lequel ?

\- Être à mon service ou la mort ?

Comprenant qu'il avait fait des recherches sur sa personne, la détenue tenta vainement de se lever échouant lamentablement sur le tapis. Des gloussements lui vinrent aux oreilles, sauf qu'elle n'en avait que faire de ce qu'il y avait autour. Il ne lui restait plus rien, son titre, son refuge, le groupe de gens qu'elle appelait « famille » ne représentait plus rien à ses yeux. Alors que lui restait-il ? La mort. Combien de fois elle avait supplié ses geôliers de mettre fin à ses jours ? Combien de fois le Roi Riku était venu lui parler pour la faire sortir d'une dépression ? Elle s'était fait saignée les mains en tapant sur les murs, elle avait tenté de s'étrangler avec ses chaines, ou encore agresser ses geôliers afin qu'on lui tire une flèche souveraine… Sa folie s'était calmée lorsque toutes ses tentatives l'épuisaient plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu, et qu'on ne répondait aucunement à ses provocations, sûrement un ordre du roi Riku. A présent, elle pourrait enfin mettre fin à tout cela….

\- Abattez-moi.

Sa demande tomba telle une plume brusquant la surface calme de l'eau, aucuns des individus présents dans cette salle ne s'attendaient à cela. Gladius s'avança avec son pistolet pointé sur l'arrière du crâne de Sevhyna, ravi d'envoyer six pieds sous terre l'impudente qui avait vomi sur lui. Au moment où elle sentit la froideur du métal dans ses cheveux, une vibration à peine stridente passa au plus près de son oreille pour finir dans le canon, ce qui le coupa net.

\- Jeune Maître… , bafouilla le punk en reculant sous la surprise.

Khara puisa dans ses dernières forces ainsi que de l'adrénaline qui l'alimentait pour se retourner avec la vivacité d'un félin. D'un geste calculé et précis elle tira le couteau qui pendait à la ceinture du soldat, mais avant qu'elle puisse se l'enfoncer dans la gorge quelque chose la retint à quelques millimètres. Sa peau était marquée par des fils qui s'étaient enlacés à son bras, ses muscles ne lui répondaient plus du tout. Avec beaucoup de réticence, elle vu le couteau de délivrance s'éloigner d'elle. Doflamingo Donquixote avait un sourire mauvais, des veines apparentes, et ses doigts jouaient dans le vide.

\- Mauvaise mauvaise fille.

\- Lai…Laissez-moi…

\- Oh que non. Se serait beaucoup trop idiot de ne pas me servir de vos talents, expliqua-t-il en revenant vers elle d'un pas calculé. L'assassin Sitri a une très bonne réputation dans le Nouveau Monde malgré son absence prolongée, elle reste une légende dans le monde la pègre. Et la jolie démonstration de désarmement prouve que vous n'avez rien perdu.

\- Dès que vous aurez le dos tourné je me donnerai la mort !, cracha-t-elle sans se préoccuper des armes qui commençaient à la pointer.

\- Fu Fu Fu… Je ne doute pas de vos connaissances pour avoir une mort rapide. Sauf que vous n'avez sûrement pas d'échappatoire face à cela…

La jeune femme vit la main du Démon Céleste filait vers sa poitrine, sentit les doigts s'enfoncer là où son coeur se trouvait et hurla. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il lui faisait mais des milliers de fils enserrèrent l'organe, la faisant hoqueter. Puis, d'un coup l'impression qu'on broyait son coeur s'envola en même temps que ses chaînes qui retombèrent sur le sol moquetté. Et vu l'expression du blond, il avait l'air très satisfait de sa petite intervention.

\- Qu'est… ce … que vous … m'avez…fait… , hoqueta-t-elle en se rapprochant du sol.

\- A présent tu deviendras mon esclave Sitri.

Khara ne comprit le sens de ses mots que lorsqu'elle sentit son corps tomber de nouveau et que le noir vint recouvrir ses yeux de ténèbres. La Faucheuse avait décidé de ne pas l'emmener avec elle… Non… Elle allait vivre… Vivre pour servir.


	2. Chapter 2

\- _Je te jure que si tu meurs sur mon dos je viens arracher ton âme des enfers et par la peau du cul, _grogna-t-elle.

_À présent, le souffle près de son oreille était fébrile, haché et presque inaudible. Depuis quelques minutes, Khara sentait que le poids qu'elle portait se faisait plus présent, tout comme le liquide chaud qui trempait son corset. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter et prendre le temps de vérifier son pouls, elle devait absolument presser l'allure et trouver un endroit sécurisé. La pluie diluvienne obstruait son champ de vision, l'embourbant dans le sol devenu meuble et hasardeux. La boue formée lui donnait l'impression de marcher sur un terrain entravant le moindre de ses efforts. Mais elle tint bon, une force inconnue s'insinuait dans ses veines et la poussait à continuer à faire un pas après l'autre. _

_Au loin, Khara entendit les sabots des chevaux faisant trembler le sol et plusieurs éclats de voix. Elle s'arrêta un instant afin d'évaluer la distance entre elle et eux, ils étaient encore loin mais ils pouvaient aisément la retrouver s'ils lançaient leurs limiers. Cette infime pause lui fit prendre conscience que tout son être était en souffrance, ses mains, qui tenaient les bras de son chargement, étaient tétanisés menaçant de perdre sa prise; ses jambes tremblaient et subissaient le froid mordant. Un aboiement la fit sursauter, automatiquement elle voulu porter sa main à sa hanche pour attraper sa dague… Ses doigts n'attrapèrent que le vide. Désarmée… Aussitôt, l'adrénaline afflua de nouveau dans ses veines et elle accéléra la cadence en recalant son paquet sur le dos. La seule solution était la fuite. Elle ne pourrait pas les combattre de front… Pas dans cet état. _

_La panique et la précipitation eurent raison de sa prudence, alors qu'elle jetait un oeil en arrière elle ne vit pas la pente traitresse. _

_\- Merde !_

_Déséquilibrée par le fardeau devenu un poids mort, ses jambes plièrent sous l'apesanteur les emportant tous les deux sur la descente. En à peine une seconde, elle se mit à dévaler la colline de manière brutale se prenant branchages et roches multiples. Beaucoup trop désorientée par le choc et la fatigue, elle ne comprit que quelques infimes millièmes de temps qu'elle était arrivée en bas. Khara lutta pour ouvrir les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il était là… à quelques pas d'elle, les paupières fermées et le teint pâle. Dans un dernier effort, elle tendit la main vers lui. _

_\- Non…, _souffla-t-elle.

_Elle assista impuissante à ses doigts tentant vainement de l'effleurer, alors que la boue dévalait tout en la recouvrant d'un manteau accueillant et protecteur. Elle continua à se débattre vaillamment jusqu'à le noir complet, Khara savait qu'elle ne devait pas fermer les yeux et se laisser aller…_

Cette sensation familière et inhabituelle sortit Khara des méandres de son inconscience. Son cerveau prit d'infimes secondes pour assimiler… « Fermer les yeux » signifiait s'abandonner à cette douce chaleur, cette complainte, ce repos durement obtenu…Non c'était plus profond… Plus effrayant…Cela signifiait la Mort. NON.

Ouvrant subitement les yeux, elle fut surprise de découvrir qu'elle était immergée. Dans un premier temps, elle fit de grands mouvements de bras pour remonter à la surface, ses mains trouvèrent les rebords de la baignoire et s'aidèrent de cet ancrage pour sortir. Son impulsion fut brusque tout comme l'inspiration qu'elle prit à l'air libre la laissant pantoise. Le regard perdu dans d'innombrables paillettes colorées parasitant son champ de vision, Khara tentait vainement de se focaliser sur l'eau mouvante. De l'eau… Elle n'était pas dans la boue. Elle n'était pas en cavale, ou plutôt plus… Cela n'était-il qu'une réminiscence de son passé ?

\- Oh… Je me demandais si vous respiriez encore, gloussa une voix féminine.

Avec le plus de précaution possible, Khara tourna la tête vers l'origine du son. C'était une jeune femme aux allures de servante avec son accoutrement et ses lunettes en cul-de-bouteille, avec des cheveux vert pomme retenus grâce à un filet à chignon. Celle-ci affichait un sourire en coin presque mesquin devant sa soudaine réactivité mais ne semblait pas plus perturbée. Assurément… Ce n'était pas une domestique de la Maison Riku.

D'un geste impulsif, Khara tenta de se propulser jusqu'au cou de l'inconnue afin de l'étrangler et prendre la fuite. Cependant, elle avait oublié que son corps et son esprit n'étaient plus en phase et se vautra sur le carrelage de manière misérable. Tout son être tremblait de ce contact avec le sol froid, tout comme ses muscles qui hurlaient souffrance d'avoir été sollicités après tout ce temps. Traîtres qu'ils étaient.

Un bout de tissu effleura sa joue. La domestique venait de s'accroupir, celle-ci releva ses lunettes sur le haut de sa tête laissant apparaitre des iris ambrées, et lentement se pourlécha les lèvres comme un chat ayant cibler sa nouvelle proie.

\- Alors voilà le nouveau jouet de Waka-sama. Ufufufu~. Une poupée usagée et brisée.

Essoufflée, Khara put seulement la foudroyer du regard maudissant sa faiblesse. Si elle était au maximum de ses capacités, elle lui aurait fait ravaler ses paroles.

\- Vous n'êtes pas prisonnière je présume, grogna-t-elle du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

\- Quels beaux yeux polaires vous avez là. Waka-sama aime dresser les esprits rebelles comme le vôtre, quelle chance qu'il ai choisi de vous laisser vivre.

De manière presque tendre , la jeune femme passa ses mains sous ses aisselles et la releva sans difficulté. Elle put la remettre dans l'eau chaude sans aide, ni réel effort. Avait-elle à ce point perdu du poids ? A quoi ressemblait-elle maintenant ? L'éclat fugace de compassion qu'elle entrevit dans ses yeux ambrés suffisait…

_\- _Baby 5.

\- Tu as besoin de moi Monet ?, s'écria une adolescente en sautillant presque aux côtés de sa collègue.

\- Oui ma chérie. Tu vas m'aider à la rendre présentable pour qu'elle puisse se joindre à nous ce midi. Waka-sama tient à ce qu'elle soit là.

De prime à bord, la jeune fille arborait un visage peu serein de s'approcher de la femme, sûrement parce qu'il y a quelques secondes elle avait voulu étrangler sa collègue. Mais, cela ne l'empêcha pas de venir de l'autre côté de la baignoire et prendre une savonnette, tout en restant aux aguets.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Baby 5, elle est bien trop faible pour pouvoir s'attaquer à nous. Et je pense qu'elle est encore suffisamment rationnelle pour comprendre qu'elle n'a aucune chance face à nous deux.

Oui, elle l'avait compris avec l'apparition de la deuxième personne. Khara se sentait comme une proie, ayant pour seul destinée d'aller à l'abattoir. Mais elle ne fit rien lorsque Monet entreprit de laver ses cheveux de façon la plus musclée possible, et que Baby 5 brossait littéralement sa peau. Puis, une s'occupa de la sécher et lui appliquer quelques huiles sur le corps, tandis que l'autre s'occupait de sa chevelure. Les deux femmes prenaient grand soin à ne pas laisser d'objets contendants à sa portée. Elles ne la sous-estimaient pas… Bon point.

Enfin, elles lui passèrent une robe au col montant laissant les épaules et bras nus, s'évasant par plusieurs voiles jusqu'à ses pieds chaussés. De couleur bleue marine et à pois blancs, elle faisait ressortir la blancheur et la maigreur de sa silhouette donnant l'impression d'être trop large. En vérité, Khara n'avait même pas osé jeter un oeil dans le miroir car elle ne voulait pas voir ce que les dégâts du temps et de la malnutrition avaient fait sur elle. Ou plutôt retarder ce moment. Les simples soupirs et expressions dégoutés de Baby 5 lui suffirent à comprendre l'étendue des dégâts.

\- Eh bien. Avec de tels atours, vous ressemblez plus à une femme, lança Monet en l'observant sur toutes les coutures.

Evidemment. Raison de plus pour fuir son reflet.

\- Pouvez-vous marcher sans aide ?, questionna Baby 5.

Khara effectua quelques pas qui fut bien hasardeux avec des talons. Par de petits coups de pieds, elle fit valser les chaussures et se retrouva à plat avec le marbre, où elle se sentait bien plus en équilibre.

\- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, rétorqua Khara en défiant Monet du regard.

\- Comme il vous plaira, assura la « domestique ». Bien, rejoignons-les dans ce cas. Mais avant, tendez-moi vos mains…Grâce à votre charmante attention de tout à l'heure, vous comprendrez que je ne peux vous laisser faire ce qui vous plaît, expliqua-t-elle à son haussement de sourcil.

La femme aux cheveux vert pomme la grondait comme une enfant et elle n'était pas sûre d'apprécier. Monet - si elle avait bien entendu - fit cliquer des menottes autour de ses poignées, bien plus resserrées que les dernières l'empêchant de saisir quelque chose à deux mains. Alors que Khara faisait un pas, elle entendit le doux son d'un pistolet qu'on arme. Un regard en arrière lui suffit à voir que Baby 5 pointait un pistolet directement sur sa tête, une menace.

\- J'ai mangé le Buki Buki no mi… Vous ne pourrez pas me désarmer ni l'utiliser contre vous, prévint l'adolescente. Avancez maintenant.

\- Intéressant, apprécia l'ex-prisonnière en continuant son chemin.

Fruit du démon. La plupart des membres de l'Ordre répudiait l'utilisation de ses armes contre-natures dans ses rangs. C'est-à-cause de ce genre d'externalités qu'une guerre en devenait inégale, tout se basé sur le nombre d'utilisateurs présents dans chacun des camps impliqués. Enfin c'était l'argument de ces idiots peureux, car comme Khara, une minorité n'était pas contre l'idée d'obtenir plus de pouvoir, ils y voyaient un atout supplémentaire à ajouter à leur panel de compétences. La seule véritable contrainte était de ne plus pouvoir nager…

Dans le cas présent, Khara savait que son nouveau « propriétaire » avait mangé l'un d'eux, Gladius également, et maintenant cette petite. Il n'était pas difficile de déduire que la majorité ou peut-être l'ensemble des membres de cette « Family » en possédaient. En théorie, si elle prenait la fuite il y avait de grande chance qu'elle ne s'en sorte pas vivante; dû à sa méconnaissance sur leurs pouvoirs respectifs, et de sa non-possession de granit marin.

Un scenarii simple aurait pu l'aider à mettre fin à tout ça. Khara aurait pu provoquer l'un des lieutenants - Gladius par exemple- et l'inciter à la tuer. Néanmoins, elle était persuadée que le « Jeune Maître » avait donné l'ordre de la maintenir en vie, vu ses tendances suicidaires. Au grand maximum, ils la maltraiteront et l'immobiliseront jusqu'à ce qu'elle se conduise en bon chien-chien qui ne montrerait plus les crocs. Si il était intelligent, il ne la laisserait aucunement sans surveillance …Soudainement, le courant de ses pensées s'interrompit alors qu'elles traversaient un couloir aux larges ouvertures.

Un rayon chaud et lumineux vint titiller sa joue, un délicat frisson parcourut son dos et un sentiment nostalgique s'anima en elle. Khara tenta de se protéger de la lumière, puis osa tourner la tête vers son origine. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts en voyant la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Une vue panoramique sur la belle Dressrosa. Elle pouvait observer plusieurs relents de fumée, sûrement des vestiges de la nuit passée, pourtant la ville d'Acacia en contrebas semblait tranquille. Un sourire idiot fleurit à la commissure de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit au loin les reflets bleutés de la mer, un vent chaud et empli d'embruns souffla sur son visage. Combien de temps n'avait-elle pas vu autant de couleurs et d'odeurs familières ? La liberté avait un goût si amer.

\- Au faîtes… Il y a une distance de plus de 3 mètres avec le sol. Je pense que même si vous sautiez vous ne mourrez pas sur le coup, prévint la délicate voix de Monet en l'observant par-dessus son épaule.

\- Vous pourriez être surprise, répliqua Khara en reportant son attention sur elle.

\- Ufufufu… Réservez celle-ci pour plus tard voulez-vous ?

Les trois femmes continuèrent à arpenter les couloirs du grand palais de Dressrosa, celui-ci était silencieux et paisible. Beaucoup trop au goût de Khara. Dans ses vagues souvenirs, elle savait que l'endroit s'apparentait plus à une fourmilière grouillante de monde, gorgée d'activité et de vie. D'ailleurs, cela lui avait servi à s'infiltrer et à mieux se fondre dans la masse.

\- Lady Monet. Donquixote-sama vous attends, héla une servante qui les croisait.

\- Oui nous sommes en route pour les rejoindre. Merci.

\- Je vous en prie.

La - vraie- domestique osa un regard vers Khara et fut quelque peu apeurée. Monet posa une main sur son épaule et lui gratifia de l'un de ses sourires les plus rassurants, et lui demanda de poursuivre tranquillement sa route. Ainsi, elle accéléra le pas en passant près d'elle et eut le temps d'effectuer une courte révérence devant Baby 5, avant de disparaitre dans les méandres du palais.

\- Ils aiment leur nouveau Roi, répondit la femme à lunettes à son interrogation silencieuse. Après tout, le précédent a bien lancé une mission d'extermination de la population. Qui sait combien de leurs proches ont péris dans ce drame ? Ufufufu~

Étonnamment, la Famille Royale entretenaient un bonne relation avec son peuple, accueillant avec plaisir ses marchands locaux, institutions scolaires, invités de marque et même de simples visiteurs. L'ex-prisonnière avait pu observer les souverains, par exemple, le Roi Riku était un homme aimé, respecté et bienveillant avec ses sujets, comme avec ses prisonnières d'ailleurs. En effet, il était resté de longues heures assis en tailleur devant sa cellule pour la comprendre. Du point de vue de Khara, c'était une véritable surprise qu'il est ordonné une tuerie sans aucune raison et déclarer une guerre civile. Elle était intimement convaincu que ce n'était pas son oeuvre, Riku était bien trop généreux et prévenant pour amener la désolation sur son territoire. Son instinct lui indiquait que la mystérieuse nouvelle famille royale n'était pas inconnue à l'affaire, le rictus de sa geôlière le confirmait.

\- Bien nous y sommes… Ne faisons plus attendre notre Majesté, claironna Monet en posant ses mains sur les deux battants.

D'un geste sûr, elle poussa les portes qui laissèrent passer une délicate odeur de mets appétissants et des bruits de conversation. Elles traversèrent un couloir qui ressemblait à une véritable galerie d'art, débouchant à une salle ouverte sur l'extérieur. Une longue table à laquelle plusieurs convives y étaient attablés tout en dégustant les bonnes choses se trouvant en son centre. L'estomac de Khara gronda soudainement, et elle maudit ce corps affaibli. Leur approche fit taire les personnes, qui dans un seul ensemble se tournèrent vers elles.

\- Excusez-nous de vous avoir fait attendre.

\- Approchez donc, invita la voix profonde du Démon.

* * *

Chapitre 2 enfin posté !

Je tiens à remercier les lecteurs/lectrices qui ont lu le premier chapitre de "Vivre pour servir", et surtout aux quelques reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir. Je souhaite que ce deuxième chapitre ne vous décevra pas et que vous serez toujours emballés par l'histoire de Khara. ;)

À vrai dire, j'écris depuis longtemps mais c'est bien la première fois que je saute le pas de faire partager. Et vu les retours, je suis heureuse de répondre à certaines attentes et que cela plaise. Concernant les personnages de One Piece, j'essaye de coller au plus proche de leur caractère initial et surtout de tenter de respecter la ligne temporelle même si cela s'avère assez technique ahah.

Bonne journée/soirée ! Et à bientôt pour la suite ! :D


	3. Chapter 3

_\- Approchez donc, _invita la voix profonde du démon.

Sans aucune hésitation, sa sbire s'inclina légèrement et invita Khara a y faire un pas. Ressentant les regards hostiles et la tension de la pièce, la prisonnière hésita quelque peu mais un coup de Baby 5 dans son dos, l'incita à marcher en direction de la table. Monet rejoint une place qui lui était toute désignée, tandis que celle qui la tenait en joue baissa son bras pour faire de même.

\- Chère Sitri. Venez vous asseoir à mes côtés.

La grande main de l'homme au manteau rose lui désigna une chaise vide à sa gauche, l'obligeant à passer devant toute sa garde rapprochée. Ravalant sa fierté et relevant le menton, Khara contourna lentement la table afin de répondre à son invitation à pas prudents. Discrètement, elle ressentait qu'aucunes des personnes présentes n'étaient enchantées de sa présence, la regardant même avec mépris. Dès qu'elle passait derrière eux, elle pouvait sentir sur sa langue qu'ils se tendaient de la savoir hors de leur champ de vision. Enfin, elle put s'asseoir entre l'homme présidant la tablée et un grand homme auréolé de plumes exubérantes et vêtue de couleurs oranges et rouges. En face d'elle, un homme à l'apparence repoussante s'y trouvait, elle avait l'impression que son corps dégoulinait littéralement. De plus, la goutte qui faisait des aller-retours entre son nez et le vide, suffisait à la faire pousser un reniflement de dégoût. Sans surprise, Khara semblait petite et si fragile parmi eux, sûrement un moyen dissuasif.

\- Permettez-moi de vous enlever cette chose inutile, n'est-ce-pas ?

Il y avait bien une menace sous ce ton affable.

\- Allez-y, répondit-elle en contrôlant sa voix le plus possible.

En bougeant un doigt, les encombrantes menottes tombèrent lourdement au sol. Khara massa doucement ses poignées ne sachant que faire en réalité.

\- Continuons à manger.

Aussitôt, les conversations reprirent bon train en faisant fi de sa présence. Si l'ambiance redescendit d'un coup, Khara se demandait vainement qu'elle était le but de la faire venir ici. Même si l'odeur alléchante des mets titillait son nez et réactivait progressivement ses papilles qui commençaient à produire de la salive. Sauf qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de tendre la main pour attraper une quelconque nourriture.

\- Je pensais qu'une prisonnière se jetterait sur de la nourriture gracieusement offerte, ricana le nouveau Roi de Dressrosa.

\- Que comptez-vous faire de moi ?

\- Eh bien… Nous sommes à table afin de partager ce repas au goût de victoire. Je vous en prie, servez-vous.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je demandais, rétorqua-t-elle amère.

\- Ne me forcez pas à vous faire manger, cela serait encore plus dégradant pour vous. Goûtez ceci.

Hésitante, elle attrapa le plat qu'il lui tendait. Sans le perdre de vue, elle se servit une cuisse de lapin dorée et la déposa dans son assiette. Le délicat fumé de la moutarde lui vint aux narines, et son estomac gronda de nouveau. Par pur réflexe, elle voulut se saisir d'une fourchette et d'un couteau mais l'emplacement de ce dernier était vide… Le rire de son hôte suffit. Eh bien, elle mangerait de façon barbare.

La première bouchée était une avalanche de sensations pour ses papilles gustatives ensommeillées, elle se demandait si c'était possible d'avoir un orgasme buccale car cela s'en rapprochait grandement. Un plaisir de la vie oublié, qu'elle en occultait même la situation précaire et mortelle dans laquelle elle était, ainsi que le personnage lui faisant face. Plusieurs coups de crocs suivirent, elle se resservit afin d'allonger ce sentiment de délice sur sa langue.

\- Waka-sama, fit une dame avec une coupe excentrique rouge et orange. Pourquoi inviter un tel rebut à notre table, en plus elle ne sait se comporter en présence d'un roi !

Cela éclata sa bulle de bien-être la forçant à être de nouveau sur ses gardes. La nourriture avait réussi à fragiliser sa prudence.

\- Fu Fu Fu Fu Jora. Si tu avais été privée de ton art aussi longtemps que notre chère Sitri, il serait bien naturel que tu ne te retiendrais pas.

\- Beeeeh. Assez Jora, Doffy a déjà pris sa décision la concernant, fit taire le renifleur.

\- Mais enfin Trébol-sama…

Khara entreprit de s'essuyer les doigts et la bouche, prenant enfin le temps de voir les visages autour d'elle. Tous avaient des physiques hors normes et de tout âge, le plus vieux devait bien avoir une soixantaine bien tassée et le plus jeune six ans un peu près. Un équipage haut en couleur comme elle n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. Malgré leur apparence aberrante et originale, la palme revenant à l'homme en bébé, elle devait se méfier de chacun d'entre eux et de leur potentiel fruit du démon.

\- Une âme en peine secourut par le « g »rand Waka-sama devrait être plus reconnaissante. Voilà le « G », ajouta l'homme âgé en mimant la lettre avec ses mains.

On dirait bien qu'elle ne faisait pas du tout l'unanimité au sein des rangs de l'emplumé. En coulant doucement ses yeux vers celui-ci, il ne semblait pas du tout dérangé et continuait à boire son verre de vin tranquillement. De ce fait, les enfants commencèrent à en avoir marre de rester à table et se mirent à courir tout autour de celle-ci, une avait les mêmes cheveux que Monet et l'autre un petit blond avec des cornes. Leurs rires infantiles et leurs pas précipités résonnèrent bientôt dans la salle, sous le regard prudent de certains.

\- Enfin Waka-sama ! Elle n'a aucunement l'intention de s'associer avec nous !, rugit Gladius qui se leva de sa table.

\- Doucement Gladius, tempéra l'homme avec un chapeau tournesol à ses côtés.

\- Diamante-sama. Vous ne pouvez pas être…

D'un coup un débat animé s'activa entre eux, Khara se désintéressa totalement de ce qu'ils pouvaient dire. Puisque toute son attention était focalisée sur la course que se livraient les plus jeunes du groupe. La gamine était beaucoup plus rapide et agile que son cadet qui peinait à la rattraper. De temps à autres, elle faisait des petites pauses et le narguait un peu en s'accrochant aux chaises de ses ainés. Baby 5 avait tenté de les arrêter mais rien y faisait, ils continuèrent à se poursuivre.

La discussion était de plus en plus animée et personne ne faisait plus attention à sa présence, Khara avisa l'os de lapin qu'elle avait fait passé discrètement sous la table lorsqu'elle s'essuyait la bouche, il était suffisamment pointu pour percer la chair. La petite passa derrière elle, mais avant qu'elle puisse faire le moindre mouvement, une voix gutturale l'interpella… Raté.

\- On vante que les gens de ton espèce vivent dans un monde obscur et attendant le moment propice pour abattre leur cible, rétorqua Diamante en la toisant. On vous qualifie même de monstres infâmes.

\- Et ?, dit-elle calmement.

\- Pourtant je vois mal une fillette dans ton genre tuer quelqu'un.

\- J'en ai abattu de plus coriaces que vous.

\- AH AH AH AH AH Je demande à voir !

\- En effet, ma chère. Diamante est mon meilleur combattant, commenta le Démon Céleste.

Khara tiqua à cette appellation, mais ne pipa mot.

\- Tu exagères Doffy ! Tu m'es bien supérieur dans ce domaine.

\- Tu l'es bien plus que moi et je le pense sincèrement.

\- Tu me traites comme si j'étais un genre de génie du combat.

\- Diamante, insista son supérieur avec un sourire. Tu ES un génie du combat.

\- Enfin non… Doffy ne dis pas ça…

\- Bien j'arrête dans ce cas Fu Fu Fu Fu…

Son voisin de table prit d'infimes secondes à comprendre ce qu'on lui disait puis partit d'un rire tonitruant.

\- Oui ! Oui tu as raison Doffy ! Et j'admet, je suis le meilleur, personne ne m'arrive à la cheville, conclut-il puis se tourna vers Khara. Les filles maigrelettes comme toi je les écrase entre mes mains.

Honnêtement, Khara ne savait pas si elle devait être blasée ou agacée par ce comportement. D'un côté, elle était presque tentée de lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas une poupée de porcelaine qu'on pouvait sciemment maltraiter. Aussi, il paraissait évident que le redoutable pirate blond savait comment flatter l'ego de son équipage. C'est pour ça qu'elle préféra fusiller son potentiel adversaire du regard, ce qui attisa ses rires puisqu'il commença à porter sa main à son arme, prêt à en découdre.

\- Diamante-sama ce n'est pas le moment de la provoquer !, éructa Jora en se levant. Elle n'est pas entravée !

\- Froussarde que tu es… Je suis prêt à lui faire ravaler son audace à cette petite…

Et c'était reparti ! Tous les membres de la Family essayaient de convaincre l'homme à plumes de ne surtout pas lancer les hostilités et qu'ils étaient entrain de manger, l'idée de salir leurs assiettes avec du sang ne les enchantaient point. Des gloussements juvéniles accaparèrent de nouveau son attention, surtout qu'ils continuaient leur jeu de chat et souris autour de la table. Khara se concentrait uniquement sur le bruit des petits pas précipités.

\- Vous avez raison… Je pensais qu'elle prendrait cette offre en considération. Mais… On ne peut pas demander à l'un des assassins les plus libres du monde de se soumettre aussi facilement. Si tel était le cas…

Simultanément, Khara repoussa sa chaise coupant la route au petit garçon qui poussa un cri suraigu et avant que quiconque puisse faire quelque chose, elle le plaqua contre elle tout en dirigeant vers le fin collet son arme de fortune. Jora poussa un hurlement paniqué mais l'os ne transperça jamais la peau. D'un geste presque automatique, tous les membres de la Family reculèrent leur chaise prêts à l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. Sugar se fit happer par Diamante la protégeant de son corps.

\- … Elle m'aurait profondément déçue, acheva l'homme au manteau de plumes qui n'avait strictement pas bougé.

\- Oh mon dieu Dellinger !

\- Fais pas la maligne la prisonnière…

\- Tout le monde baisse son arme Fu Fu Fu, ordonna Doflamingo. Lâchez Dellinger, Sitri.

De manière robotique, Khara desserra son emprise sur l'enfant et celui-ci courut directement en pleurant dans les bras de Jora.

\- Bien maintenant approchez.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse résister, tout son être se tendit vers le grand homme. Khara résistait et ordonnait vainement à son corps de rebrousser chemin, mais à chaque fois une piqûre dans sa poitrine donnait une impulsion à tous ses muscles pour répondre à l'ordre. La sensation pouvait s'apparenter à des courants électriques qui neutralisaient ceux que son cerveau émettait pour inciter ses membres à bouger. Mais c'était beaucoup moins rationnel… Non. Elle avait plus l'impression que des fils s'étaient enroulés à la moindre parcelle de son organisme, comme si ils couraient sous son épiderme. C'était un ressenti fort désagréable et surtout frustrant de ne pas pouvoir le combattre.

\- Saviez-vous Sitri que lorsque vous êtes prête à commettre un assassinat, votre rythme cardiaque reste régulier et absolument serein ? C'est assez impressionnant, fit remarquer le Démon Céleste.

\- Que…Que m'avez-vous…

\- As-tu oublié notre première rencontre ?

Un flash de ses mêmes doigts filant vers sa poitrine s'imposa… suivi de cette douleur.

\- Vous m'avez infecté…, hoqueta difficilement la prisonnière.

\- Fu Fu Fu Fu Fu. L'un des dons de mon fruit du démon jeune demoiselle.

Tendant un de ses longs doigts vers elle, Khara faisait tout son possible pour éviter ce contact qui serait fort désagréable. Mais, cela eut l'effet inverse et elle tomba devant lui, se vautrant presque contre la jambe de son bourreau. À cette distance, elle put voir clairement le reflet d'un fil venant de son index… Tel un marionnettiste jouant avec ses objets.

\- Oui. Prosterne-toi pour avoir ma clémence.

\- Waka-sama ! Tuez-la ! Elle est dangereuse pour nos petits !, cria de manière aiguë Jora qui ne cessait de bichonner son protégé.

\- Elle ne pourra rien faire Jora. Elle est sous le contrôle du Parasite de Doffy beeeeh, contra Trébol.

\- Oui… Jora. Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle… Jamais je ne laisserai un comportement auto-destructeur se baladait librement ainsi… Fu Fu Fu Fu. Mais je te l'accorde elle doit être punie pour avoir fait peur à notre jeune Dellinger… Lève-toi.

Démunie, Khara obéit. Le blond lui attrapa fermement les deux poignets collant son dos contre son torse musclé, devenant impossible de se défaire de cette poigne. Elle sentit son nez faire un chemin à travers ses cheveux jusqu'à son oreille, sa respiration chaude soufflant sur sa joue. Des frissons désagréables et incontrôlables escaladèrent sa colonne vertébrale, et la panique s'infiltra sinueusement dans ses veines.

\- Fu Fu Fu Fu Fu. J'aime sentir ton coeur battre ainsi. Comment vais-je te punir, Sitri ?, susurra-t-il rien que pour elle.

\- S'il…S'il…Vous…Plaît…Tuez…

\- Ta descente aux enfers ne fait que commencer.

Brusquement, il arracha le haut de sa robe mettant tout son buste à nu, laissant à peine le col accroché à elle. Plusieurs exclamations se firent dans l'assistance, les hommes ne cachèrent pas leur mine dégoutée tandis que Baby 5 couvrait les yeux de Sugar, et Jora ceux de Dellinger. Un courant d'air frais fit pointer ses seins qui n'avaient plus la même grosseur qu'autrefois. Impuissante, elle rassembla son courage pour ne pas détourner le regard et tenta de calmer son coeur qui faisait tout pour s'échapper de sa cage. Petit à petit, un autre sentiment pointait le bout de son nez. Une ténacité inconnue, une frustration longtemps contenue… Une rage bouillonnante émergea de cette humiliation dégradante et publique.

\- Ce corps m'appartient Sitri … J'en ferais ce que je souhaite.

Il joint le geste à la parole en passant sa paume de libre sur son estomac puis remonta vers l'un de ses seins, un couinement de bête traquée passa la barrière de ses lèvres… _Non, ce corps m'appartient à moi et à moi seule. _

\- Voyez… Comment une créature aussi chétive et pathétique peut-elle nous faire du mal ? Elle a juste besoin qu'on lui rappelle qui commande et à qui il faut se soumettre. Je suis persuadé qu'elle se plaira à faire partie des nôtres…. Mais avant tout, c'est de mon devoir de lui inculquer cela par le sang et la chair.

Sans crier gare, ses phalanges libres entourèrent sa nuque, pour la plaquer durement contre la table ne se souciant aucunement des assiettes et divers repas qu'elle écrasa. Dans son dos, elle sentit la présence de cet homme, intimidante, puissante, oppressante… Dominatrice. Immédiatement, elle s'imagina plusieurs funestes dénouements surtout lorsqu'elle sentit l'un de ses doigts tirait sur le peu d'habit restant, exposant son dos. La peur fit place à de l'Effroi… Elle tremblait. Fort.

\- Gladius je te prie, héla-t-il.

Khara ne vit pas ce que son subordonné faisait, puisqu'elle était plus occupée à tenter de s'extraire de cette emprise. Jusqu'au bout, elle ne le laissera pas faire ce qu'il souhaitait d'elle, elle se battrait quoi qu'il l'en coute. Minablement, elle couina pour se défaire de ses doigts mais elle ne réussit qu'à plus écraser la nourriture et à amuser les spectateurs qui gloussaient. Eux appréciaient cette démonstration d'humiliation malsaine.

\- Ne bouge pas.

D'un coup, tout son corps se raidit et impossible pour elle de bouger. Cette fois, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues devant cette impuissance déconcertante. Soudainement, elle se mit à pousser des hurlements de souffrance à glacer le sang, elle voulut griffer la première chose passant sous ses ongles, or aucun de ses membres ne répondirent. Khara était réduite à subir cette affreuse torture, confiner dans un corps qui n'était même plus sous son contrôle. Le démon paraissait s'amuser à dessiner dans son dos, n'hésitant pas à enfoncer plus que nécessaire sa lame dans sa peau. Et à chaque fois, un cri plus fort sortait de sa délicate bouche. Cela semblait durer de très longues minutes.

\- Quelle douce mélodie. Fu Fu Fu Fu Fu Fu. Bien il ne manque plus que les touches finales.

La pointe décrivit un cercle qui lui enleva assurément un bon morceau de chair. Cependant, ses cordes vocales lui faisaient trop mal pour pouvoir hurler à pleins poumons. Au contraire, son corps n'étaient que spasmes incontrôlables et brusques. Lorsqu'il répéta une deuxième fois l'opération, elle n'était plus sûre d'être vraiment consciente à cause de la douleur qui l'anesthésiait, ou si il avait continué… Trou noir de quelques secondes.

Une fois sa besogne faite, il la releva vers lui exposant son oeuvre à l'assistance. Khara avait le regard voilé par la douleur et les plaies fraichement ouvertes.

\- Quel est ton nom ?

\- Si…Sitri…., murmura-t-elle tant bien que mal.

\- Non… Quel est ce nom qui fait de toi une simple mortelle ?

« Sitri » est le titre qu'on lui a donné pour sa Renaissance. Grâce à cela, elle a pu s'incarnait dans le monde des mortels, et faire table rase de son passé. Dévoiler sa véritable identité à un ennemi lui permettrait d'avoir du pouvoir sur sa personne, mais pouvait être une véritable marque de confiance révélait à ceux qu'on estimait. Dans sa courte existence, elle n'avait donné son nom qu'à deux personnes. Et il était évident, qu'aucune personne dans cette pièce ne faisait partie de la deuxième catégorie. Sauf… Était-elle encore cette entité ? Deux auparavant, elle a été emprisonnée parmi les mortels alors n'était-elle pas devenue l'enveloppe qui a accueilli « Sitri » ?

\- Ton nom, claqua la langue de son bourreau.

Le coeur de la jeune femme se fit comprimer dans un étau, lui coupant la respiration. Pourtant, elle s'accrocha à cette dernière partie d'elle-même, mourir en gardant son identité privée. Si, il pouvait contrôler ses muscles, il ne pourrait contrôler son esprit et lui faire avouer. Et elle espérait qu'elle puisse emporter sa dernière possession avec elle dans la tombe. C'était bien la seule chose qui lui rester…. Elle devait s'accrocher.

\- J'ai dis… TON NOM.

Le bruit d'un pincement de corde résonna fortement dans sa tête, le son se répercuta dans le moindre centimètre carré de son crâne… Puis… Indépendamment de sa volonté, sa bouche et ses cordes vocales s'activèrent pour former un son.

\- Khara, répéta le nouveau Roi de Dressrosa de manière victorieuse.

Comprenant une fois de plus la trahison de son enveloppe charnelle, la jeune femme se sentit amputé d'une partie profonde d'elle-même, d'une brèche dans son ego. Une larme solitaire roula. Comme si, il avait appuyé sur un bouton pour qu'elle dévoile tous ses secrets les plus profonds, afin qu'elle en ressente plus cette douleur.

\- À partir de demain, Jora tu te chargeras de nourrir Khara, qu'elle reprenne des forces. Tandis que… Gladius ? Tu superviseras son entraînement. Vous travaillerez conjointement pour qu'elle soit de nouveau opérationnelle. Est-ce clair ?

\- Oui, Waka-sama, s'inclinèrent-ils tous les deux.

\- Quant à toi Douce Khara, dit-il en reportant son attention sur sa proie avec un sourire cynique. Je souhaite que tu ai compris la leçon à l'avenir… Que cette punition réfrénera tes ardeurs à attaquer ta nouvelle famille, et que tu seras enfin beaucoup plus coopérative sur ce que j'exige.

Comme une poupée à qui on avait coupé les fils, il la laissa tomber à ses pieds comme le vulgaire jouet qu'elle représentait. Le contact dur du marbre froid donna à Khara l'impulsion de rassembler ses esprits. Tout son système se réactiva d'un seul coup, ses poumons étaient en recherche d'air pour les alimenter, tout comme son coeur qui pulser puissamment. À cause des multiples ascenseurs émotionnels, son estomac lui fit renvoyer le maigre repas qu'elle avait avalé. Misérable chose qu'elle était.

Avec le peu de force qui lui restait, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, serrant ses poings jusqu'à s'en blanchir les jointures. Elle mordait à sang ses lèvres pour ne pas qu'un sanglot s'échappe. Elle ne lui donnera pas cette satisfaction en plus. La douleur lancinante et la révélation de son nom étaient des rappels brutaux sur sa condition, ajouté au fait qu'il l'avait marqué comme… Une Putain d'Esclave. Et cela, elle ne pouvait aucunement le tolérer. Sa vie n'a été que liberté et choix, on l'a même privé d'en finir avec cette vie de non-sens. Inadmissible.

Oh non… Ce satané emplumé ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il avait réveillé en elle. Une nouvelle raison de vivre et de reporter à plus tard la rencontre avec les Créateurs. Khara jura sur le peu d'honneur qui lui restait, qu'elle laverait cet affront avec le sang de toutes les personnes ayant oser se délecter de cette scène. _Je prendrais un plaisir particulier à te faire la peau Donquixote Doflamingo._

* * *

_Troisième chapitre terminé !_

Bonne lecture à vous !


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour, Bonsoir ! _

_Cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas publié...Et bien, non je ne l'ai pas abandonné. Mais les études font que j'avais beaucoup moins de temps à m'y consacrer. _

_Mais voici un chapitre pour vous occuper pendant cette période peu commune. Surtout prenez soin de vous ! Et je vous laisse découvrir la suite ;) Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Trois mois étaient passés depuis la « Libération » de Dressrosa par le Tyran Roi Riku. Donquixote Doflamingo, nouveau souverain de Dressrosa, admirait son nouveau Royaume à travers la fenêtre du quatrième étage de sa nouvelle résidence.

Il avait trouvé cette pièce en investissant les lieux et chassant les dernières souris récalcitrantes. En apparence banale, elle était vide de fioritures grandiloquentes et ne possédait qu'une table de chevet et des rideaux rouges habillant l'unique grande fenêtre. Il a de suite été attiré par cette pièce simplement illuminée par cette ouverture de verre, et lorsqu'il jeta un œil à travers celle-ci… Le Démon céleste ne put qu'apprécier la vue offerte, une vision totale sur l'ensemble de son Royaume. Il se trouvait au plus haut point de Dressrosa, il dominait ces terres qui avaient accueillis ses ancêtres, il avait repris ce qui lui appartenait de droit.

Pendant ces trois derniers mois, il avait été fort occupé à reconstruire un pays à son image, tout en plaidant auprès du Gouvernement Mondial qu'il avait fait son devoir de protéger la population et que ce n'était que justice de lui donner le titre de Roi légitime. Grâce à ses connexions avec les hautes instances, cette distinction s'ajouta à son statut de Shichibukai lui conférant des avantages certains. Ce qui lui donna alors le champ libre pour imposer de nouvelles lois et avoir les pleins pouvoir sur la gestion de son nouveau peuple.

Les premières semaines ont été les plus intenses pour la toute nouvelle famille royale. En effet, Doflamingo avait promis à ses nouveaux adorateurs qu'il rendrait ces terres riches et également de leur apporter la santé. Selon lui, Dressrosa est devenu un pays fade, dénué de sa passion légendaire et devenu inintéressant pour les voyageurs du monde entier. Ainsi le revenu premier d'un pays vient tout d'abord par son attractivité touristique, pour cela Doflamingo avait une idée toute particulière pour changer la dynamique. Il envoya son meilleur combattant Diamante et son escadron, pour traquer tous les parias qui contestaient son autorité et qui souhaitaient le retour de leur précédent roi. Une minime partie d'entre eux étaient exécutées pour l'exemple ajoutant du crédit au Héros Diamante, et une autre était conduite aux cages de l'ancien Colisée. Une fois là-bas, les rebelles firent la connaissance de sa pièce maîtresse dans la domination de Dressrosa, Sugar. La petite fille possédait le fruit du démon le plus avantageux pour ses desseins, celui-ci consistait à transformer les humains en jouets de toutes les formes et textures juste avec le plat de sa petite main. Les jouets étaient alors répartis en deux groupes, ceux acceptant leur sort et qui étaient prêt à tout pour survivre, et l'autre qui tentaient vainement de combattre la Family. Pour le moment, leurs conditions n'étaient pas encore établies car il fallait encore fait bon nombre de préparatifs avant de pouvoir les montrer au monde.

En particulier, explorer tout le réseau souterrain de Dressrosa. Une équipe de reconnaissance avait instigué les prisons se trouvant sous le Palais, où il avait trouvé un chemin vers un port souterrain sûrement une échappatoire en cas d'urgence pour la famille Royale. Dire que Doflamingo n'était pas au courant serait mentir, il savait pertinemment les mystères que regorgeait ce pays, après tout n'était-il pas le descendant de la famille royale originel ? Ces propres soldats avaient commencé à transférer toutes les marchandises qu'ils avaient laissé dans leur ancien repaire, et aménagé des bâtiments pour pouvoir être utilisables. Señor Pink, meneur de toute cette opération, avait trouvé un réseau de galeries reliant plusieurs endroits du pays, notamment un tunnel donnant sur le Colisée et d'autres débouchant à quatre ouvertures situées aux points cardinaux de Dressrosa. Pour cela, il avait usé de sa formidable habilité à nager à travers la matière en commençant au niveau le plus bas… C'est-à-dire à la cellule où lui-même et Gladius avaient trouvé son nouveau jouet du moment… Sitri.

Hm… Cette découverte n'était aucunement prévue dans ses plans de conquête de Dressrosa et il avait longuement réfléchi à son sort depuis que Monet le lui avait informé de sa présence. Doflamingo savait qu'un Ordre de sublimes assassins sévissait sur le Nouveau Monde, prénommé Ars Goetia. C'était une entité si nébuleuse qu'on la prenait pour une légende urbaine, ou un moyen d'accentuer les dangers des mers de la deuxième partie de Grand Line. Sauf qu'à force de fréquenter les méandres du Monde souterrain et de travailler avec des membres imminents de la Pègre, la preuve de leur existence n'était aucunement un mystère au contraire elle était fortement tangible. Il avait lui-même rencontrer l'un des leurs mandaté auprès d'un client pour assurer sa protection, mais impossible d'apercevoir son visage protégé par un masque en forme de crâne couvrant le haut de leur front jusqu'à la lisière du menton. Il s'apparentait beaucoup plus à des pans d'ombre se détachant du mur, attendant le moment opportun.

Plusieurs fois, il avait croisé des membres de cette organisation obscure. Nombre d'entre eux travaillaient pour de puissants patrons de la pègre, pour assurer leur sécurité, être leur agent de terrain, ou effectuer des missions d'assassinat ou de collecte d'informations pour leur compte. Doflamingo avait trouvé cela très intéressant l'efficacité dont ils faisaient preuve et leur façon de bouger, c'était comme s'ils survolaient le sol sans faire de bruits ni de traces, et pouvaient se rapprocher de leur victime sans que celle-ci se rende compte qu'il était bien trop tard. D'après Du Feld, alias le Dieu de la Fortune, membre des Empereurs de la Pègre et qui a été l'un de ses principaux mentors et partenaires, lui avait informé que c'était toujours l'Ars Goetia qui offrait leur service et pas le contraire. Leurs membres étaient dispersés à travers le monde sous couvert d'un nom de code donné pour répandre la crainte, et se voyaient confier des missions diverses et variées que l'on ne voulait pas révéler au grand public – Le Gouvernement Mondial aurait déjà fait appel à leurs services. Puis petit à petit, Doflamingo entendit des noms revenant souvent dans le monde souterrain… En particulier celui de Sitri. Elle n'était au service de personnes et réalisait la plupart de ses missions seules, compilant beaucoup plus d'assassinats que de missions d'escorte. Suivi de deux ans, où Sitri disparue complètement des radars laissant sa place à d'autre… C'était regrettable.

Alors qu'elle ne fût sa joie d'apprendre que Sitri, l'une des plus douées de sa génération se trouvait en réalité dans son palais tel un présent de bienvenue et de félicitation pour son nouveau statut ?

Monet lui révéla peu d'éléments sur les véritables raisons de son enfermement, les charges officielles traitaient d'une tentative de meurtre sur la Princesse Scarlett ainsi que du Commandant Kyros. Étrangement, cette version semblait bien édulcorée connaissant la réputation des assassins de cet ordre. Ils préféreraient tous se donner la mort en cas d'échec que de se faire enfermer, d'où les maintes tentatives de Sitri à vouloir mettre fin à ses jours. Fait encore plus surprenant, il paraissait que le Roi Riku en personne rendait visite à sa prisonnière… Pourquoi ? Il était bien trop tard pour lui poser des questions… De plus, à quoi pouvez-bien servir un assassin ayant perdu le goût de la vie et voulant à tout prix disparaître de ce monde ? Eh bien, la réponse était toute trouvée du côté de Donquixote Doflamingo… Devenir une expérimentation de son fruit du démon pour ainsi obtenir un parfait petit pantin à ses ordres.

Sa déception dût d'autant plus grande en voyant cette chose misérable tombait sur son tout nouveau tapis. Il contemplait avec dégoût le reliquat de cette entité que l'on appelait Sitri, un assassin de sa trempe était considéré comme une ombre fantasmagorique, incarnant le pouvoir de vie ou de mort et la puissance. Cette chose peinant à relever la tête était tout simplement humaine et indubitablement mortelle… Des traits osseux, des cheveux gras et fillasses, une présence invisible et pâle. La déception était réelle. Sur le coup, Doflamingo ne la sentait pas digne de devenir l'un de ses précieux jouets, et comptait l'envoyer à ses hommes pour qu'ils s'amusent avec le peu de vivacité qui lui restait. A quoi cela servait de briser un jouet déjà cassé ? Aucun plaisir n'en ressortirait.

Et en l'espace d'un instant, elle regagna tout son intérêt. Sitri avait effectué une magnifique parade surprenant son agresseur et elle aurait pu transpercer son cou comme elle le souhaitait s'il n'avait pas été plus rapide. Elle n'avait pas complètement perdue de son effronterie, au contraire, elle attendait le meilleur moment pour riposter. Extatique, Doflamingo n'hésita aucunement pour faire d'elle sa nouvelle chose…

Parasite. Telle était le nom de sa technique, il pouvait prendre le contrôle pendant un bref instant du corps de ses victimes. Mais jamais il n'avait testé « d'infecter » quelqu'un grâce à ses fils, comme une menace perpétuelle où à tout moment il pouvait détruire un cœur de l'intérieur. Le fil qui la liait à lui, était spécial car grâce à lui il pouvait ressentir chacun de ses battements de cœurs et d'anticiper certaines de ses actions par la tension de ses muscles. Il avait suivi avec délice sa préparation pour capturer Dellinger, puis il avait une fois de plus, attendu la dernière seconde pour intervenir et éviter le pire. C'était cela qui le galvanisé le plus, cette seconde mortelle qui donnait de l'espérance à Sitri dans son méfait et qu'il détruisait systématiquement. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant… Le simple fait qu'elle tente une fois de plus de pousser à bout toute la famille pour en finir avec elle, l'agaça prodigieusement. Alors, il voulait l'humilier, l'exposer dans toute sa faiblesse de femme et tout cela dans le seul but de déclencher une étincelle de révolte. Le Démon Céleste se devait de la tourmenter et presser de ce qui restait de sa combativité, il avait besoin d'une bête sauvage pas d'un mouton attendant patiemment à l'abattoir. Le jeu en vaudrait clairement la chandelle.

Pourtant il s'était délecté de la sensation de son effroi sur le bout de sa langue, et ses oreilles appréciaient la mélodie ses cris de douleurs alors qu'il la marquait comme sa propriété. Puis il avait testé une autre habileté de son Parasite, réussissant à extirper de la jeune femme son véritable prénom. À ce moment-ci, il lui avait déposséder de tout afin de lui redonner un statut de simple mortelle.

Sa manœuvre fût récompensée par le déclenchement d'un brasier. Sitri ou plutôt… Khara souhaitait enfin la tête de Donquixote Doflamingo. Oh oui… Il était prêt à la confronter et il était sûr que le jeu du chat et de la souris l'amusera aussi longtemps qu'elle montrera les crocs. Un rire venu des tréfonds de sa gorge emplit la pièce rien qu'à cette pensée. Aussi compétente fut-elle, jamais elle ne pourrait le tuer … Elle allait vivre pour le servir et il se ferait un plaisir supplémentaire à annihiler cette combativité retrouvée.

\- Waka-sama…

Doflamingo interrompit son hilarité pour reporter son attention sur son très cher subordonné, Gladius. C'était à lui qu'il avait confié la lourde tâche de remettre en état de marche cette vieille carcasse.

\- Gladius.

\- Vous m'avez fait demander ?

Son fidèle lieutenant resta sur le palier de la porte, tous savaient que leur Jeune-Maître trouvait toujours une pièce favorite où il aimait se retirer, tel un boudoir. C'est pour cela qu'ils restaient sur le pas de la porte, attendant une invitation de sa part à y pénétrer. Dans ce cas-ci, Il n'était là que pour faire son rapport auprès de son supérieur et rien de plus.

\- En effet… Comment se débrouille ton élève ? Est-elle toujours au lit entrain de souffrir ?

\- Nous avons dû adapter certains exercices par rapport à la cicatrisation de son dos.

\- Je vois. Dis m'en plus.

\- Comme on devait s'y attendre le début de sa phase de réhabilitation a été fastidieuse et compliquée. Elle ne supportait pas les repas et vomissait tout ce qu'elle avalait, ce qui a freiné le processus de cicatrisation. Baby 5 devait l'aider pour les commodités et Jora de trouver des moyens de lui faire des nutriments.

\- A-t-elle tenté quoi que ce soit ? demanda-t-il en hochant la tête avec un sourire s'élargissant.

\- Non Jeune Maître, nous avons tous veillé à ne rien laisser de coupant ou susceptible de la blesser. Nous l'éloignons des enfants également. Mais elle semble… Plus coopérative. Elle suit nos indications même si cela ne lui plaît pas… Sûrement qu'elle craint les répercutions si vous êtes au courant du moindre écart.

\- Il est vrai que j'aurai senti quelque chose changé si elle avait envie de vous attaquer. Et son état à présent ?

Gladius hocha la tête lentement.

\- Elle mange et dort à des heures fixes, elle a commencé à reprendre du poids. Elle a tenu elle-même à commencer l'entrainement, une fois qu'elle pouvait se maintenir debout. Jeune Maître… Est-ce que c'est vraiment une bonne idée…

Doflamingo prit le temps d'observer son jeune soldat, il semblait quelque peu froissé. Qu'est-ce que cette petite diablesse avait fait pour ébranler Gladius ?

\- Qu'a-t-elle fait ? demanda-t-il sur un ton prudent.

\- Vu l'état de son dos, elle aurait dû être encore alitée et avoir du mal à reprendre une vie « commune ».

\- Et ?

\- Waka-sama, je sais que cela fait longtemps que vous n'avez pas fait de longs séjours au Palais. Mais ça fait un mois et demi que l'on a commencé à jouter ensemble.

Doflamingo fronça les sourcils interrogatifs. Vu l'étendue des dégâts qu'il avait fait sur sa peau, cela aurait dû prendre beaucoup plus de temps, il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi affaibli guérir aussi rapidement d'une pratique qui pourrait clairement s'inscrire dans la torture.

\- L'état de sa cicatrice ?

\- Des traits sanglants mais Baby 5 a ausculté la plaie et l'intérieur est presque guéri. Elle a repris du poids également et la tonicité de ses muscles commence à revenir.

\- Un fruit du démon ?

Gladius secoua la tête en signe de négation.

\- Je l'ai testé et elle n'ait pas du tout sujette au Kairoseki. Jora elle-même ne comprends pas cette guérison rapide.

Le Démon céleste se mit à réfléchir. Dans le peu d'informations qu'il avait pu collecter en observant ses ombres assassines, ils n'avaient pas remarqué de signes physiques aberrants. En tout cas, on ne pouvait pas le deviner sous leurs habits noirs. Une solution possible lui vint à l'esprit… L'Ars Goetia avait peut-être recours à des expériences sombres sur leurs fervents membres ? Avait-il accès à une source, un matériel, une formule ou n'importe quoi d'autres pouvant accélérer l'organisme dans le processus de guérison ?

Il savait que l'ingurgitation d'un fruit démon apportait déjà une meilleure résistance pour son possesseur, et en fonction de son pouvoir il pouvait octroyer bon nombre d'avantages. Par exemple, l'un des matelots de Edward Newgate alias Barbe Blanche avait mis la main sur un Zoan Mythologique de type Phoenix. Apparemment, il avait vu le vieillissement de ces cellules se ralentir, ainsi qu'une invulnérabilité à tous types de poisons et maladies.

Évidemment, Grand Line fourmillait de différentes races d'humanoïde : les hommes-poissons, la tribu des serpentines, ceux des longs-bras, etc… Les membres de l'Ars Goetia venaient-ils d'une tribu spécifique au Nouveau Monde ? Il allait mettre Monet sur le dossier.

\- Une fois que l'on aura dressé cet électron libre, cela serait une caractéristique avantageuse pour la Family. Gladius continue de l'observer et relate tous les détails à Monet, elle s'occupera d'enquêter sur son passif, rassura le Roi de Dressrosa.

\- À vos ordres Waka-sama.

\- Que fait-elle de son temps libre ?

\- Elle demande à Baby 5 de lui rapporter des livres, des archives et à demander le journal. Elle ne fait que se renseigner ou lire. Vu qu'elle semblait conciliante et se tenir, on l'a autorisé à accéder à la bibliothèque mais bien sûr sous surveillance par les escargots espions. Et passe le plus clair de son temps là-bas à réclamer de temps à autre que Baby 5 lui apporte une tasse de thé, évidemment, vous la connaissez… Elle aime se rendre utile.

Doflamingo ricana quelque peu, alors comme ça, « Khara » avait détecté le gros défaut de sa petite servante ?

\- Évidemment, un assassin si qualifié doit se tenir informée de tout, en particulier de ce qu'elle a raté… Montre-moi où elle est.

Gladius osa enfin mettre un pied dans le boudoir de son supérieur, puis déposa son escargot-vidéo sur la table proche de lui, il le mit en marche et se recula instantanément.

Le petit animal cligna de ses yeux globuleux et une retransmission s'éleva dans les airs. Celle-ci montrait une vue de haut dans une salle contenant apparemment de multiples meubles emplis de livres à la reliure riche, mais plus principalement sur un des bureaux pour que les visiteurs puissent consulter les ouvrages. Une jeune femme y était assise, il ne voyait que le haut de sa tête mais celle-ci avait l'air concentré ou passionné par ce qu'elle lisait.

Doflamingo appuya sur un des boutons se trouvant sur la coque du mollusque, afin d'avoir un autre angle de vue. Celui-ci devait se trouver sur un coin du bureau car cette fois, il put apercevoir le profil de l'inconnue.

\- Elle y est depuis ce début d'après-midi, ajouta Gladius.

Le Démon Céleste fut surpris de voir ce qui était réellement cachée sous ce corps rachitique et négligé. Sa chevelure de couleur amarante venait chatouiller ses épaules, ils ont dû être coupé par Jora vu l'était misérable dans lequel ils étaient. En effet, cette couleur avait directement accaparé sa curiosité lorsqu'elle avait fait ses premiers pas dans la salle à manger. Les filles l'avaient préparé comme un agneau offert en sacrifice, en mettant tous les atouts dont elle disposait en valeur, en particulier cette couleur peu commune.

En revanche, la silhouette qui se trouvait devant lui n'avait plus rien à voir avec le squelette d'il y a trois mois. Elle était beaucoup plus en chaire, des muscles commençaient à se redessiner sous sa peau et celle-ci avait perdu sa couleur opaline, au profit d'une teinte légèrement plus tannée - sûrement dû aux entrainements sous le soleil de Dressrosa. Un détail le fit tiquer… Elle portait un haut au col remontant tout son corps mais laissant tout son dos à découvert, pourtant il pouvait clairement voir que tout son torse était enrubanné. Alors sa cicatrice était encore douloureuse et suffisamment fragile pour ne pas l'exposer à l'air libre…

Puis Doflamingo fût surpris. Son jouet tourna la tête pour faire bien face à l'escargot vidéo, ancrant deux pupilles semblables aux glaciers se trouvant dans les régions les plus froides de North Blue. Ils étaient saisissants et brillants d'une intelligence prédatrice, tout cela s'encastrant dans un visage aux traits fins et aussi durs que le marbre. Doflamingo n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un Ordre aussi discret et posé puisse recruter des éléments comme elle, insolente et incontrôlable. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui enlever qu'elle dégageait la même impression que ses congénères rencontrés auparavant… Cette même aura sibylline, sauf qu'elle y avait plus de …Bestialité. Telle une panthère se tapissant dans l'ombre.

Alors qu'elle fit mine de s'étirer pour délier ses muscles, il sut grâce à ce fil qui les reliait qu'elle le provoquait tout simplement. Son rythme cardiaque était aussi paisible que la surface d'un étang, avant la pluie. Sa respiration était légère, comme si à tout moment, elle allait la bloquer pour pouvoir lancer l'assaut et tendre tout son corps pour frapper la première. Ce simple geste montrait une maîtrise de son corps tout en ne laissant aucune ouverture… Tout son corps était une arme qui avait peut-être perdu de son coupant, mais qui s'affuter de nouveau.

Son petit manège fait, elle se replongea dans sa lecture en tournant les pages du dossier posé devant elle. C'était un avertissement ou plutôt une provocation qui lui était directement destinée, sa chère chose venait de lui montrer qu'elle n'était plus la prisonnière faiblarde.

\- Ufufufufufu…. Et si j'allais lui rendre visite ?

Oh oui ! Il était d'humeur taquine, après tout il adorait s'amuser avec les chatons.


End file.
